1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an adjustable display device used in a flat mode or curved mode and a method of driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Recently, the world has seen rapid advances in the display field and various flat display devices have been developed and come into focus.
Flat display devices include, for example, liquid crystal display devices (LCDs), plasma display panel devices (PDPs), field emission display devices (FEDs), electroluminescent display devices (ELDs), and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs). These flat display devices have high performances with thin profile, lightweight, and low power consumption and have rapidly replaced cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
The flat display device has advantages of high display quality, ultrathin profile, lightweight, large-sized screen. It also has advantages in interior decoration and design. Thus, the flat display has applications in a variety of fields.
Recently, a flat display device having a curved surface has emerged as a next generation display device. The curved display device improves user experience and brings more realistic images to the user. The viewing radius is greatly improved over that of a standard flat display device.
There is also a need, however, for adjustable display devices meeting both the advantages of the flat display device and the advantages of the curved display device.
The adjustable display device can be operated in a flat mode or a curved mode depending on user preference and convenience.